It's Time to Let Go, Dad!
by roxie2120
Summary: Perry's daughter is growing up , but is Perry wlling to accept that? Mention of blood and death, One-Shot and Song-fic!


**Well I know I need to work on my other fics and toy with some new ideas, but I heard this song and I needed to get it out of the way, so here it is my first song-fic! Btw, perry has a daughter, in this! The story is based off the song Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman**

* * *

_**In memory of my Grandpa**_

It's been a while since I have thought of my old life as an undercover agent. My friends often asked me if I missed it, but I always said no, because when I look into my daughter's deep brown eyes, I realize how lucky I am to have her.

**She spins and she sways**

**To whatever song plays**

**Without a care in the world**

She is always very graceful, and without even realizing it, I noticed she was growing up. I was proud of her, so proud…

**And I'm sitting here wearing**

**The weight of the world on my**

**Shoulders**

I soon realized that the past has a way of sneaking up on you, and I was soon needed at my job once again, reluctantly I left her everyday, and I was soon seeing her less and less.

**It's been a long day**

**And there's still work to do**

**She's pulling at me saying**

"**Dad I need you"**

One day, she came to my work; it was obvious she had been crying. I wanted to comfort her but I had no words to say. "Dad I need you, too!" She cried.

**There's a ball at castle**

**And I've been invited **

**and I need to practice my dancing!**

She told me how she really felt about my job and me. I never knew she felt this way, am I that bad of a father?

**Oh, please, **

**Daddy **

**Please!**

She begged me to come home, by then we had drawn a crowd, but I did not care, I just focused on her.

**So I will dance with Cinderella**

**While she is here **

**in my arms**

I twirled her around, like I used to do before I was forced back into this stupid job, she looked at me, with respect, love, and sadness.

**'Cause I know something**

**The prince**

**Never knew**

She leaned her head on me, and she confessed about a boy she had been secretly seeing while I was away.

**Oh I will dance with Cinderella,**

**I don't want to miss**

**Even one song!**

Anger flowed through me, but I ignored it, I just wanted to spend this time with my daughter, dancing in the middle of that crowd. Sadly Monogram showed up, and was was not happy.

**'Cause all to soon,**

**The clock will strike**

**Midnight**

I soon realized he was angry with my daughter, I tried to defend her, but he grabbed her and threw her out the window, five stories up.

**And She'll**

**Be gone**

"No!" I screamed, "She could have been a spy Agent P!" He replied, Anger filled me and I punched Monogram in the face. Hard.

**She Says he's a nice guy**

**And I'd be impressed**

I ran down towards my daughter, thankfully she was breathing, I don't know how she survived, but suddenly another platypus walk up, it was the boy she had been seeing.

**She wants to know**

**If I approve of **

**The dress.**

"You did this to her!" the boy said, lunging at me. I did not want to hurt him, but it soon became apparent: I would have to defend myself; I punched him in the face to get away…

**She say's **

"**Dad the prom is **

**Just one week away"**

I ran over to her to find a rose in her fur, I did not notice it before, it means that that boy wants to marry her!

**And I need**

**To practice**

**My dancing.**

My daughter soon stirred, and looked at the unconscious platypus beside me. She gasped, and as if nothing happened she got up and ran to his side. He was not breathing.

**Oh, please, **

**Daddy **

**Please!**

"Dad, you killed him!" She accused. "Sweetie, I did not mean to, I'm sorry!" I replied, my blood feeling like ice. She picked him up and looked at me, tears shining in her eyes.

**So I will dance with Cinderella,**

**While she is**

**Here in my arms!**

That night I thought about the events that happened. Dancing with my daughter, she was in my arms safe, loved, and protected. Tears dropped from my eyes, and I cried myself to sleep.

**'Cause I know something**

**The prince**

**Never knew!**

I dreamed of her that night, from when she was born, until the horrors of today her body in a puddle of blood after the fall.

**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh…** **I will dance**

**with Cinderella,**

**I don't want to miss**

**Even one song!**

I was not aware that an old friend had heard what had happened and had come to comfort me.

**'Cause all to soon,**

**The clock will strike**

**Midnight**

I soon woke up the next morning with Phineas, now 15, sitting beside me, renewed with hope, and I ran to find her.

**And She'll **

**Be gone!**

I had got news that she had her own home at the edge of the city, but when I got there she was not home. And I knew she had left, not wanting to see me again. I crumpled to my knees, hurt.

**She will **

**Be gone!**

I could not explain the sadness that overwhelmed me, I was probably the worst father you could hope for!

**Well, She came home today**

**With a ring on**

**Her hand.**

A couple months later she came back, I could not bear to look up. She was a beautiful, fully grown platypus. She had a white rose in her hair, She found a new boy that wanted to be with her.

**Just glowing and **

**Telling us all they **

**Had planned**

She told me about her new love, he seemed nice enough, but one thing still bothered me. "I thought you would hate me, for what I did." I said tearing up. She hugged me "It was a mistake, how could I ever hate you, Dad?"

**She say's "Dad the wedding**

**Is still six months**

**Away"**

"Dad I'm not a little girl anymore, can you let me go?" She questioned. I looked her in the eyes. She stared back with those beautiful brown ones.

**But I need to **

**Practice my**

**Dancing,**

I twirled her around, like I used to do before all this had happened, before I was forced back to my stupid job. Was I ready for this?

**Oh, please, **

**Daddy **

**Please!**

"Dad?" She whispered again. I kissed her forehead. "Of course I will." I said. She hugged me, and I was reminded how much I loved her.

**So I Will Dance**

**With Cinderella!**

I continued my dance with her, but as we danced, memories played in my mind, and I realized, she was not my little girl anymore.

**While She Is **

**Here In **

**My Arms!**

I hugged her one last time and we soon left the city, we traveled together to her home, where she will be married.

'**Cause I knew **

**Something the prince **

**Never knew!**

I waited for her to come so I could walk her to her life; I wanted her to know I would always love her.

**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh…** **I will dance**

**With Cinderella,**

**I don't want to miss**

**Even one song!**

She came out with different colored roses in her fur. I was so stunned I was speechless. She grabbed my arm. She was ready, but was I?

**'Cause all to soon,**

**The clock will strike**

**Midnight…**

We walked to her new husband "Take care of her" I whispered to him. He gave me a slight nod.

**And**

**She'll **

**Be **

**Gone…**

I turned away, and I walked out, when I got outside, I was crying. _"I love you, my daughter…" _ I whispered. _"I love you so much."_

* * *

**Well I hope you like my first song fic! Thanks for reading and check out the song please! And just so you know this was six pages long! Please review!**


End file.
